Vocaloid Menculik Seiyuunya Sendiri
by billa neko
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila para vocaloid menculik seiyuunya sendiri? semua author fandom vocaloid masuk loh! #meskipun baru sebagian# mind to review? CHAPTER 3 : YUU ASAKAWA!
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid Menculik Seiyuunya Sendiri

Chapter 1 : Saki Fujita

Billa : hallo minna! Billa kembali dengan fic baru! *tebar-tebar bunga*

Len : woii! Fic lu yang kemarin aja belum selesai!

Rin : dasar bakaAuthor!

Billa : lah? Udah pada balik?

Miku : ya udah lah, masa mau libur mulu, bisa-bisa gendut deh gue...

Kaito : jangan lupa baca fic si bakAuthor ini yang berjudul Natsu no Yakusoku sama Alam Neko-Neko! *sambil makan ice cream*

Luka : situ mau promosi?

Billa : ngemeng-ngemeng makasih ye udah dipromosiin baKaito !

Len : karena saya sedang baik hati, saya akan membacakan dislaimer cerita author yang ga jelas ini, *ngambil kertas dari author*

**Disclaimer : sampai dunia kiamat, vocaloid tak akan pernah jadi milik Billa dan tetap menjadi milik Yamaha Corporation,**

**Rate : T, Genre : Humor and Tragedy,**

**Summary : apa yang terjadi bila para vocaloid menculik seiyuunya sendiri?**

Len : dah selesaikan?

Billa : iya-iya, oh ya ada 1 pemberitahuan ni, *sambil meluruskan jari telunjuk*

Rin : apaan tuh?

Billa : dalam fic ini Billa juga masukin nama-nama author dari fandom vocaloid loh!

Miku : benarkah? *pasang muka kaget*

Billa : yup! Tapi yang Billa tahu aja, nanti kalau misalkan Billa baca-baca fic lain lagi tiba-tiba nemu nama baru, Billa masukin deh, atau review aja! Atau—

Len : ah! Kelamaan! Ok deh readers, happy reading!~

* * *

Dibelahan Bumi ini, lebih tepatnya negara Jepang kota Tokyo sedang diramaikan dengan gosip baru. Katanya mereka akan menciptakan sebuah robot yang bisa menyanyi dan bisa menjadi idol masa depan, dan nama robot tersebut adalah Vocaloid. Tadinya sipemilik robot tersebut hanya membuat softwarenya setelah dia pulang atau bisa dibilang setelah dia belajar dari negara Matador, Spanyol. Software tersebut hanya berfungsi untuk mengubah suara rekaman menjadi lebih baik.

Alangkah terkejutnya sang pemilik saat melihat berita didunia maya bahwa softwarenya laku pesat, bahkan ada yang meminta '**mengapa anda tidak membuat karakter animenya saja? Pasti software vocaloid ini akan lebih terkenal lagi**' dan ada lagi, '**bila software ini memang akan dibuat karakter animenya pasti ada seiyuunya bukan? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja para vocaloid membuat sebuah album layaknya artis?**' melihat komentar-komentar tersebut sipemilik menjadi bersemangat dan langsung mendesain karakter-karakter tersebut bersama teman-temannya.

Setelah didesain dia membawa gambar desainnya ke pabrik robot dimana para robot dibuat. Setelah robot-robot itu dibuat sedemikian rupa dia juga langsung membuat lagu sebanyak mungkin untuk dinyanyikan oleh robot-robot tersebut, dan sekarang adalah harinya untuk menampilkan seiyuu-seiyuu berbakat untuk para Vocaloid,

"Robot-robot kesayanganku, sebentar lagi kalian akan hidup!"

* * *

"Wah! Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sangat cocok untukku!" gumam seorang gadis saat sedang melewati toko elektronik yang ada TV nya, *yaiyalah namanya juga toko elektronik!* "Aku akan meminta tolong padanya untuk mengantar besok!" si gadis langsung mengambil ponselnya, setelah si gadis menemukan nama yang dia cari, dia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan...

"Halo?" kata suara sebrang sana, "Ada apa kamu menelpon Saki? Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus kamu sampaikan? Oh! Atau ini ten—"

"HEI! Aku belum bicara! Dengarkan dulu!" jawab si gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Saki, Saki siapa?

"Baik, baik. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Fujita-san?" jawab si penelpon sebrang,

"Kamu harus mengantarku besok!" jawab si gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Saki Fujita,

"Mengantar? Mengantar kemana?"

"Ke gedung Crypton Future Media!"

"HAH!? Buat paan? Oh! Jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau..."

"Yup! Aku akan mengikuti audisi itu!"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau sudah memikirkannya 2 kali bukan?"

"Huft, Rina Aria temanku... aku sudah memikirkannya, ayolah..."

"*sigh* baik, baik, aku akan me—"

"Yey! Terima kasih! Aku akan menjemputmu besok ya!" setelah sekian menit menelpon, akhirnya Saki memutuskan sambungannya, dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku pasti bisa besok! Go Saki!"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Hatsune Miku... aku punya kabar untukmu" si robot yang bernama Hatsune Miku pun menggerakan matanya kearah orang yang memanggilnya, tatapannya seperti berkata "Kabar apa master?"

"Besok, kamu akan mempunyai suara yang sangat indah. Aku bisa jamin itu" jawab si 'master' dan Hatsune Miku pun tersenyum dan menutup matanya kembali,

"Kalian semua akan mendapat suara yang indah"

**Dilain tempat...**

"WOI! GUA PUNYA KABAR NIH!" teriak seorang wanita yang bernama Chalice07,

"Wadaw, ih! Lu apa-apaan sih! Liat noh cerita gue yang chap 21 ancur!" jawab seorang lelaki yang bernama CoreFiraga,

"Yee.. sorry-sorry, tapi gue punya kabar bagus nih!" jawab Chalice07

"Kabar apa emangnya? Kok semangat banget?" jawab seorang wanita lagi bernama Shana Granger,

"Nih! Liat deh! Crypton Future Media buka audisi loh!"

"Audisi?" gumam CoreFiraga

"Yup! Gue mau kesana ah! Gue mau ikut!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" terdengarlah suara terbahak-bahak dari Shana Granger dan CoreFiraga,

"Elu.. mau.. ikut? BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" gumam CoreFiraga sambil tertawa,

"Lah? Emang kenapa? Elu ngehina suara gue? Bilang aja lu iri ya kan? Ya kan?" balas Chalice07 "Dan..." "Mengapa kamu ikut ketawa juga Shana!?" jawab Chalice07 sambil nyekek Shana yang ga berhenti ketawa,

"Go-gomen, abisnya kamu itu ada-ada aja deh, kita kan lagi ada di Indonesia dan memangnya kamu punya uang untuk pergi ke Jepang hah?" balas Shana dan apa reaksi Chalice07?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Bungkam*

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah denger kan sendiri? Elu ga punya cukup duit!" dan...

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa gak kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu?" gumam Chalice07 masih mencengkek shana,

"GUE PUNYA KABAR!" kenapa sih dari tadi banyak banget yang teriak? *Chalice07: kan elu yang bikin cerita, author: eh iya ya?* #digampar readers

"Aduh! Kabar paan sih! Gue ga tenang nih bikin cerita!"

"Eits! Ini lebih baik dari pada bikin cerita tahu!" jawab si orang yang berteriak bernama Reika G Nirwana, "Gue baru dapet undian dari P*p M*e" semuanya hening dulu...

.

.

.

.

.

Ok! Mulai, "Undian pergi ke Jepang untuk 4 orang!" semuanya cengo...

.

.

.

.

"HAH!?" jawab si 3 orang tadi,

"Kok bisa?" gumam Shana

"Ya bisa aja dong, apa sih yang ga bisa. Kalau emang udah kehendak tuhan—"

"YEY! JAPAN! I'M COMING MY DARLING!" teriak Chalice sambil tebar-tebar bunga,

"Ntu anak kenapa?" gumam Reika,

"Dia tuh pengen banget ikut audisi yang seiyuu itu, apa tuh namanya? Vocaloid ya?" gumam Shana sambil menaruh telunjuk pada dagunya

"Gak taulah! Pokoknya kalian harus siapin persiapan buat besok! Karena besok kita akan berangkat" semuanya mengangguk min Reika dan Chalice, dan Chalice yang sekarang masih tebar-tebar bunga sambil buat PV india yang baru 'Kuch Kuch Kotahe ver Chalice07' #digampar Chalice

**SKIP TIME~ *in japan***

"HORE! JAPAN MY DARLING HERE I AM!" teriak Chalice kegirangan, yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop dan penduduk setempat hanya bisa cengo dan menatap Chalice dengan tatapan 'ini-orang-norak-bener-dah'

"Ih! Malu-maluin aja deh, cepat kita harus cari penginapan!" balas CoreFiraga sambil meninju Chalice dan Chalice tepar ditempat, lalu dibawa oleh Shana kekursi terdekat (?)

"Gue udah dikasih sama pihak P*p M*e nih alamatnya" balas Reika sambil memberikan alamatnya pada CoreFiraga,

"Tenang gue udah nyalain GPS nih, em.. tempatnya ga jauh dari gedung Crypton Future Media..."

"WHAT! TEMPATNYA DEKET!" jawab Chalice yang langsung bangun dari pingsannya, lalu ditinju lagi oleh CoreFiraga dan Chalice tepar lagi,

"Ya sudah kalau begitu cepat kita cari tempat ini, gue gak mau kita sampai sana pas udah malem" jawab Reika,

"Iye-iye. Pertama kita panggil taksi dulu" balas CoreFiraga, mereka bertiga eh, maksudnya mereka berempat berjalan kepintu luar bandara dengan Chalice yang masih tepar di seret-seret oleh Shana. Reika mengangkat tangannya kedepan untuk memanggil taksi, dan benar saja ternyata taksi itu berhenti.

"Antar kami ke alamat ini" gumam Reika dan supir itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tidak mengerti, "Yaelah! Gue lupa kalau kita lagi ada di Jepang sekarang, jadi gimana?"

"Tenang, gue baru beli S*****g G**a*y S4 yang katanya 'good translator' itu" jawab CoreFiraga sambil menunjukkan ponsel barunya, "Antar kami ketempat ini" lalu si ponsel pintar itu menerjemahkannya dengan baik, setelah si supir mengerti dia langsung menyuruh mereka berempat masuk dan mengantar ketempat yang mereka tuju.

**Dilain tempat...**

"Selanjutnya nomor 20"

"Saki, kamu nomor berapa? Lama banget" gumam Rina. Rina Aria.

"Nomor 40"

"BUSET! Lama amat! Lumutan deh!" jawab Rina sambil menyilangkan tangannya,

"Gomen ne, bila kamu mau keluar dulu juga ga apa-apa" jawab Saki sambil bergetar,

"Masih gugup ya, aku nemenin kamu aja deh. Sekalian menyemangatimu. Nih!" balas Rina sambil memberikan sebotol teh "Kalau minum M**ai Oc*a kamu pasti bisa! Ganbatte!" jawab Rina dengan semangat,

"H-hai, arigatou" jawab Saki sambil mengambil botol tersebut.

**Dilain tempat...**

"Ok! Kita sudah sampai!" gumam Reika,

"Ini penginapannya? Bagus juga" balas CoreFiraga

"Ayo cepat! Kita cari kamar dan langsung kegedung Crypton Future Media!"

**SKIP TIME~**

"Elu harus ikut gue!" ancam Chalice07

"Hah? Pain gue kan gak mau jadi seiyuu" balas CoreFiraga sambil memberontak,

"Tapi elu kan bawa yang 'good translator' itu! Emang boleh kalau gue bawa? Engga kan?"

"Huft, iya-iya. Mau berangkat kapan sih?"

"Sekarang!"

**IN THE TAXI *translator ON***

"Asik! Asik! Ke gedung Crypton Future Media!"

"Bisa diem ga sih! Taksinya jadi goyang-goyang juga tahu!"

"Abisnya gue semangat banget! Saking senengnya kaki gue keram, gue ga ngerasain!" hah? 'Lah? Elu tahu kakilu keram kenapa ga bisa ngerasain?' gumam CoreFiraga dalam hati,

"Kita sudah sampai" gumam si supir,

"Terima kasih banyak" gumam mereka berdua, lalu turun dari taksi dan melihat gedung Crypton Future Media yang menjulang tinggi,

"Jadi ini gedungnya?" tanya CoreFiraga

"Yup! Ayo kita masuk!"

**Translator still ON~**

"Permisi, saya mau mendaftar diri menjadi peserta seiyuu, dimana ya?" tanya Chalice yang pastinya sudah ditranslate oleh si 'good translator'

"Oh, pendaftarannya disebelah sana" jawab seorang panitia,

"Terima kasih" jawab Chalice lalu berjalan kesebuah meja yang ditunjuk oleh panitia tadi,

"Permisi saya mau mendaftarkan diri menjadi seiyuu, disini tempatnya ya?"

"Oh, iya. Silahkan isi formulir ini, lalu kalau sudah selesai nanti minta nomor peserta kemeja sebelah sana" jawab si panitia yang lainnya,

"Terima kasih banyak" jawab Chalice lalu pergi dari meja itu.

**Translator OFF~**

"Nama... Chalice..." gumam Chalice

"Kok Chalice doang?" tanya CoreFiraga

"Gue lupa nama panjang gue, masa mau pake nama fa*f*c yang chalice 07 itu? Apa kata dunia?" jawab Chalice

"Lagian, nama sendiri bisa gak inget, liat tuh masih banyak kolom yang belum di isi" balas CoreFiraga sambil menunjuk formulir yang belum di isi oleh Chalice sebagian,

"Um, elu tahu tempat lahir gue gak?"

"Gak"

"Elu tahu umur gue gak? Umur gue berapa sih?"

"Palingan... 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 2—"

"Heh! Dimana-mana tuh orang jawab Cuma 2 perkiraan kenapa ini banyak banget! Kenapa gak sekalian sampe 100?"

"Gak tahulah! Kan itu elu sendiri yang tahu! Privasi!"

"Umur lu berapa?"

"16"

"Kalau gitu gue ikut deh" dan CoreFiraga hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil bergumam 'bisa-bisanya gue punya temen begini...'

"Disini ditanya bisa suara moe, tsundere, yandere, bishounen, dan bishoujo"

"Kira-kira lu bisa semua gak?"

"Um, ga tahu. Yang biasa gue teriak-teriak dirumah lu tahu ga suara apa?"

"Suara elu"

"Engga, maksudnya suara gue yang apa"

"Meneketehe bapaklu tukang tempe, orang udah dibilang elu doang yang tahu!"

"Huft" akhirnya setelah selesai adu mulut antar CoreFiraga dengan Chalice07. Chalice bisa mengisi formulir tanpa hambatan atau bisa dibilang lancar -w- *dari tadi udah ada hambatan kaleee* #digampar readers

**Translator ON again**

"Formulir ini sudah saya isi" gumam Chalice sambil memberikan formulirnya pada panitia,

"Oh iya, ini nomornya" jawab si panitia itu lalu memberikan nomor pada Chalice,

"Hah! 70! Lama amat!" teriak Chalice

"Mungkin karena namalu Chalice07, jadi 07nya dibalik jadi 70" balas CoreFiraga,

"Emang ada yang begitu? Mereka juga pada kagak tahu nama gue kali!" balas Chalice dan si panitia yang memerhatikan mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop lalu berkata,

"Silahkan anda masuk keruangan yang ada disebelah sana ya" tunjuk si panitia,

"Oh iya, terima kasih banyak"

**Trasnlator OFF again**

"Ini masih nomor berapa?" tanya CoreFiraga

"Kayaknya baru 30 an gitu" jawab Chalice,

"Huft, lama deh"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Nomor 40 silahkan masuk"

"Ganbatte Saki!"

"Hai"

"Kamu Fujita-san? Silahkan dimulai"

**SKIP THE SONG AND TIME~**

"Nomor 70 silahkan masuk!"

"Ok, Chalice-san, silahkan mulai"

"Ehem, baiklah... AHHHHHHHHHH! KARENA WANITA INGIN –"

"Ok, cukup-cukup kamu bisa keluar sekarang"

"Ta-ta, baiklah"

"Udah keluar aja lu? Kok cepet banget?" tanya CoreFiraga

"Tahu tuh! Baru juga 5 detik udah disuruh keluar, uh!" balas Chalice,

"Udahlah, tinggal nunggu pengumuman aja, elu masuk apa engganya"

"Baiklah, apa para peserta sudah hadir diruangan ini? Saya akan segera membacakan peserta audisi yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya" gumam seorang juri yang kita ketahui bernama SeQyuRz.

"Ehem baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Saya tidak akan mengulang lagi. Yang lolos adalah nomor 3, 10, 13, 17, 22, 28, 31, 35, 39, 40, 46, 51, 53, 59, 61, 66, 71, 79, 80..." dan angka seterusnya, *Billa capek nulisinnya -.-*

"SAKI! Nomormu disebut! Kamu lolos!"

"Benarkah? Yey!" balas Saki lalu memeluk temannya Rina Aria,

"Mana nomor 70? Gue ga salah dengerkan? Kalau nomor 70 itu..." gumam Chalice dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Chalice?" tanya CoreFiraga dengan hati-hati, Chalice langsung bangun dan meninggalkan CoreFiraga yang masih ditempat, "Chalice! Tunggu!"

"Dunia ini tidak adil!" gumam Chalice sambil berlari

**Besoknya...**

"Semua sudah hadir? Baiklah kita langsung mulai saja ya" gumam panitia lalu menyebutkan angka peserta audisi satu per satu sampai pada akhirnya nama 'Saki Fujita' dipanggil,

"Halo, Fujita-san. Kita bertemu lagi ya"

"Oh? Um iya."

"Bawakan lagu terbaikmu!"

"Baik"

**SKIP THE SONG AND TIME**

"Karena semua peserta audisi sudah melewati babak terakhir. Maka juri master sendirilah yang akan menyebutkan pemenangnya. Silahkan master"

"Ehem, baiklah. Terima kasih bagi kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti audisi ini. Baiklah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, saya akan langsung menyebutkan nama pemenang dan seiyuu yang berhak mengisi suara Hatsune Miku, dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saki Fujita!" teriak master itu, semua orang yang berada didalam ruangan langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Saki Fujita. Dan Saki Fujita sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menang.

"Baiklah Fujita-san, anda bisa langsung ikut dengan master. Dan peserta yang lainnya bisa menuju ke aula, karena masih ada yang ingin disampaikan" gumam seorang panitia lalu peserta lain pun mengikuti arahan panitia dan Saki Fujita sendiri mengikuti master.

"Baiklah Fujita-san, karena sekarang kamu sudah menjadi seiyuu dari Hatsune Miku, The Name of The Future. Kamu harus tinggal disini" gumam master.

"Ti-tinggal disini?"

"Yup. Maaf ya kamu hanya sendirian saja. Masalahnya kamu adalah seiyuu pertama dari semua vocaloid. Jadi apakah kamu menerimanya?" tanya master,

"Tentu saja saya mau! Menjadi seiyuu adalah impian saya sejak kecil" balas Saki dengan semangat,

"Baiklah kamarmu itu disini. Dan ini dia kunci kamarnya. Nanti bila ada kru saya yang masuk tolong kamu izinkan ya, dia hanya memberikan berkas-berkas untuk kamu yang nantinya akan mengeluarkan debut pertama dari Hatsune Miku" jawab master, "Dan, 1 hal lagi panggil saya dengan sebutan pak direktur. Meskipun saya bukan direktur" gumam master lagi sambil cengengesan

"Oh iya, baiklah pak direktur" jawab Saki lagi, master pun langsung meninggalkannya dan Saki juga langsung masuk ke kamar barunnya, "Yey! Kamar baru! Hidup baru! Semuanya serba baru!" gumam Saki sambil muter-muter ga jelas,

"Oh ya! Aku harus memberitahu Rina tentang ini" Saki pun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama Rina Aria dikontaknya, "Halo Rina?"

"Ah, Saki ada apa?"

"Kamu sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, tadi ada panitia yang memberitahu bahwa sekarang para seiyuu vocaloid harus tinggal dipenginapan yang sudah ditentukan oleh master"

"Maaf ya, aku jadi tidak bisa menemanimu akhir-akhir ini"

"Ya, tak apa. Yang penting meskipun aku tidak bersamamu aku masih bisa menyemangatimu kok! Jangan lupa selalu minum  
M**ai O*ha biar tambah semangat"

"Iya, tahu. Aku juga akan minum N** yang katanya bisa menghilangkan haus bandel. Aku yakin nantinya saat aku sudah menyanyikan debut pertamaku aku akan minum banyak minuman itu. Dan.. aku juga akan minum F**a*i yang katanya berhadiah 100 juta"

"Uh, iya-iya, aku yakin kamu lelah. Sudahlah istirahat saja. Besok kita telpon-telponan lagi" gumam Rina lalu menutup telponnya. Setelah beberapa menit memainkan ponselnya terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar Sakipun membukakannya dan sepertinya yang mengetuk adalah salah satu kru yang diperintahkan oleh Master,

"Fujita-san, ini adalah berkas-berkas yang berisi lirik-lirik lagu dan daftar list yang anda harus nyanyikan 2 hari lagi." Gumam kru itu lalu memberika kertasnya pada Saki.

"Terima kasih. Jadi aku bisa langsung latihan besok?"

"Iya. Kalau begitu saya permisi" balas kru itu lalu meninggalkan ruangan Saki.

**2 days later...**

"Baiklah, dengan semua latihan yang sudah kamu kerjakan kemarin, apakah kamu siap?" tanya master pada Saki,

"Saya siap pak direktur!" jawab Saki mantap,

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk keruang rekaman, agar kru-kru ku bisa merekam suaramu dan langsung mengeluarkan debut pertama Hatsune Miku" balas master lalu Saki pun masuk dan memulai rekaman pertamanya.

**SKIP THE SONG AND TIME~**

"Bagus sekali suaramu didalam sana Fujita-san!" gumam sang master yang langsung memberi tepuk tangan kepada Saki, kru-kru yang lain juga memberikan tepuk tangan, dan Saki hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Te-terima kasih semuanya" jawab Saki sambil malu-malu,

"Baiklah, ayo ikut keruangan saya kita rayakan perayaan ini sama-sama. Yang lainnya juga bisa merayakannya disini" gumam master lalu pergi dan diikuti oleh Saki dibelakangnya,

"Bersulang untuk debut pertama Hatsune Miku" gumam master

"Bersulang untuk debut pertama Hatsune Miku" gumam Saki mengulangi kata-kata master lalu bersulang, "Mas- eh! Maksudku pak direktur kapan debut itu akan dikeluarkan?" tanya Saki,

"Besok! Besok akan langsung saya keluarkan. Dan saya yakin bahwa debut pertama ini akan sukses besar" jawab si master, dan Saki hanya bisa senyum. Senyum kebahagiaan, "Oh ya, Fujita-san, saya akan memperkenalkan anda dengan seseorang"

"Seseorang?"

"Yup. Hatsune Miku. Ayo masuk!" gumam master, lalu robot yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu langsung berjalan ke arah master, "Miku, ini Saki Fujita seiyuumu, dan Fujita-san ini Miku. Hatsune Miku"

"Wah, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu Miku, senang sekali rasanya bisa menjadi seiyuu untuk robot cantik sepertimu" jawab Saki,

"Anda senang? Baiklah semua! Tangkap dia!" perintah master lalu para kru langsung menangkap Saki Fujita,

"A-apa-apaan ini!?" jawab Saki panik,

"Katanya kamu senang bukan menjadi seiyuu untuk robot manis dan cantik seperti Miku? Aku akan membuat kamu lebih menyatu dengannya. Dengan cara memberikan suaramu pada Miku" gumam master sambil tersenyum licik,

"Ta-tapi—"

"Bawa dia kedalam lab!" perintah master

"Maaf Fujita-san kami hanya menuruti apa kata master" gumam salah satu kru lalu membawa Saki kedalam ruangan rahasia.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan? Bahwa kamu akan memilik suara yang bagus. Dan mulai besok, pamor mu akan naik pesat!" gumam master pada Miku, dan Miku hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dan menatap master dengan tatapan,

"Aku tak sabar menunggu untuk besok"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : gimana aneh ga? Maaf ya buat bagian Chalice07 kok malah aku buat kayaknya kesiksa banget... -_-"

Miku : yakin tuh Chalice07 ga marah? Mana langsung main masuk-masukin aja lagi, situ belum tahu semua kelamin para author kan?

Billa : hehe, belum...

Kaito : ehem, baiklah untuk chap selanjutnya berjudul... As— *dibungkam oleh Miku*

Miku : jangan membiarkan para readers tahu, dasar baKAito,

Kaito : hehe, gomen...

Rin : buat cerita author yang lainnya, maaf ya harus hiatus dulu. Sebenarnya ga hiatus sih, Cuma author lelah ngetik aja, jadinya belum dilanjutin,

Miku : dan cerita ini juga terpikir oleh author saat author sedang menggosok, *mikir... kok bisa?*

Len : tetap setia menunggu ya, jangan pernah bosen sama author baka ini,

All : onegai for the review!~

*keep or delete ?*


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid Menculik Seiyuunya Sendiri

Chapter 2 : Asami Shimoda

Billa : hello~ hello~ Billa balik lagi!

Kibou : bagaimana? Reviewmu banyak tidak?

Billa : lumayan ^^ *memberi kertas ke Yuki*

Yuki : loh ini apa?

Billa : tolong bacain review ya, saya malas~ dan Kibou! Tolong ketikin nih cerita *ngelempar notebook*

Kibou : buset dah, notebook aja dilempar, emang lu kira ini buku apa mentang-mentang dipanggilnya notebook? *langsung buka notebook* oh ya Yuki bacain disclaimer juga ya!

Yuki : baiklah, seperti yang Billa-chan dan Kibou bilang, saya akan membalas review readers sekalian,

**For Shiyoko Miki-chan**  
Oke! Ini Udah lanjut!  
Pastinya semua seiyuu vocaloid masuk kok! Meskipun Billa-chan ga bisa jamin, dan Yuki sendiri juga kurang yakin,  
Billa : SAYA BISA JAMIN! *teriak pake toa masjid rumah sampe rusak*  
Yuki : eh, toa masjidnya jangan dirusakin! Ehem, maaf oke mari kita lanjut lagi,  
Kaito dan Meiko pastinya ada, Cuma author lagi pengennya Saki Fujita aja,  
Dan yang masalah bisa ngomong itu... *bingung* mungkin... masternya bisa tahu Miku ngomong apa lewat tatapan atau... Miku udah nyatet dikertas? Pokoknya yang Yuki tahu Cuma itu, tetep review dan arigatou,

**For vermiehans  
**Ceritanya lucu? Wah Arigatou!  
Yuki : Billa-chan! Ada yang bilang ceritamu lucu!  
Billa : ... *ngilang*  
Yuki : kemana lagi Billa-chan... *geleng-geleng kepala* ok lanjut lagi,  
kalau masalah kehilangan suara Yuki kurang tahu, tetep ikutin ceritanya aja ya, dan ini udah update, arigatou for your review!

**For Chalice07  
**Billa : masuk fanfic kok bangga... *ente kan memang sudah masuk*  
Yuki : itu namanya prestasi! Kok tadi ngilang?  
Billa : *ngilang lagi*  
Yuki : dia punya jurus ninja hotori kali ya... dan... BILLA-CHAN JANGAN DIMUTILASI! Kalau ga ada dia... *pasang wajah sedih* gimana bisa ngelanjutin fic yang belum dia lanjut... gimana dia bisa ngisi suaraku, Rika-ne, Kibou, dan Yake... *kenapa jadi curhat* baiklah ini udah update! Thanks for your review!

**For CoreFiraga  
**Ga salah baca kok, apa perlu pakai kacamata? *ngasih kacamata*  
Rika : YUKI! ITU KACAMATA GUE!  
Yuki : eh? Gomen ne, berarti anda harus beli sendiri biar lain kali ga salah baca *ceritanya ngasih saran*  
Dan masalah profil, YUP! Tapi yang bikin Billa-chan bingung dia suka nemuin profil yang kelaminnya Hideyoshi...? maksudnya apa tuh?  
Nama Chalice ada kah? Berarti Billa-chan kurang liat-liat lagi,  
Billa : abisnya panjang banget... liat noh profil gue pendekan...  
Yuki : *muncul dari mana lagi dia?* ini udah update, and arigatou for your fav and review!

**For nijihanaoichi  
**Fic Billa-chan lucu? Wah syukurlah kalau kamu suka padahal seinget Yuki Billa-chan itu orangnya garing loh...  
Billa : wah nyepelein nih liat dong! *sambil nunjukin hpnya*  
Yuki : sms kayak beginian buat minta pendapat temen?  
Billa : yup! Dan banyak kan yang bilang saya itu gokil! *loncat-loncat ga jelas*  
Maaf, author gak tahu kenapa lagi gaje segaje gajenya, dan tahu itu sms apa? Itu sms yang author bikin sendiri dan isinya tentang karakter-karekter anime dan sifat-sifatnya, *semoga tahu maksud Yuki*  
Dan masalah Saki Fujita... Yuki kurang tahu menahu tentang itu tetap ikutin aja ceritanya. Arigatou for your review and fav!

**For Shiroi Karen  
**Ngomong-ngomong OCC itu apa sih?  
Yuki : Billa-chan! Tahu ga OOC itu apa?

Billa : *masih ngilang*  
Yuki : oh... masih ngilang...  
Ok! Billa-chan akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin biar ga hiatus lama... kayak yang Natsu no Yakusoku... *semoga yang itu hiatusnya gak lama*  
Arigatou for your review and your fav!

**For Dark Nivarox  
**Oke, sesi yang selanjutnya udah dateng nih, and arigatou for your review!

**For Liaalicious  
**Ok then welcome to the Billa-chan colom review! Maaf ya kalau bahasa inggrisnya jelek, kocak kah? Yey! Arigatou! Di chap-chap selanjutnya Chalice gak akan disiksa lagi kok! *mungkin?*  
Ini udah update! Arigatou for your review and fav!

**For Yamine Alice  
**Wah... lucu kah? Wah arigatou! Dan... kenapa harus Subur? Kenapa gak Arya Wiguna aja? Yang Demi Tuhan? #digampar Kibou  
Kalau masalah lanjut... semoga ya! Tetap semangati Billa-chan! *panggil grup cheleader disekolah*  
Semua author yang Billa-chan kenal pasti dimasukin kok, tapi tak tahu di chap berapa, and arigatou for your review!

**For HimeKami Mirrorvoice  
**Humornya bagus? Wah arigatou! Kalau masalah ingin masuk atau tidaknya, hanya Billa-chan yang tahu, arigatou for your review and fav!

**For clover 4 leaves**  
Heboh kah? Kalau masalah pita suaranya diambil Yuki ga tahu, dulu Billa-chan juga sama kok, sama-sama ga punya ide, tapi nanti kesananya pasti ada! Arigatou for your suport and this is the new chapter!

**For Kagamine MiCha  
**Ceritanya unik dan seru? Wah senengnya Micha ternyata suka! Kalau masalah masukin Mikan, nanti Yuki tanya Billa-chan deh, ini sudah update and arigatou for your fav, follow and review!

**Disclaimer : sampai dunia kiamat, vocaloid tak akan pernah jadi milik Billa-chan dan tetap menjadi milik Yamaha Corporation,**

**Rate : T, Genre : Humor and Tragedy,**

**Summary : apa yang terjadi bila para vocaloid menculik seiyuunya sendiri?**

Yuki : nah udah kan?

Kibou : eh, si author baka kite kemana? *masih ngetik*

Yuki : dari tadi aja ngilang muncul ngilang muncul terus...

Billa : nah udah? *tiba-tiba muncul*

Yuki : oh ya dah ni! *ngelempar kertas ke author udah digulung-gulung jadi bola*

Billa : huft, dasar OC kagak sopan, dan maaf banget kalau semua author belum Billa masukin, kalau mau masuk bilang saja lewat review atau PM, ^^ dan maaf lagi kalau yang muncul dichap ini malah OC-OC Billa yang ngawur, dan maaf—

Kibou : *nyumpel mulut Billa pake kertas* maaf mulu! Lebaran masih lama! Ok deh readers ini dia ceritanya! Happy reading ^^~

* * *

**2 weeks later after that tragedy...**

"Pada saat Fujita Saki ingin diinterview lebih lanjut oleh kru Tv Tokyo Media, untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang debut pertama Hatsune Miku, dia menolak. Ada apa dengan—"

"Saki Fujita menolak? Sayang sekali padahal diinterviewnya oleh kru Tv Tokyo Media loh" gumam Shana sambil ngemil dengan Coklat Pocky yang dimasukin ke ice krim strawberry dan... ok cukup! *author ngiler*

"Dia menolak? Aneh sekali. Tv Tokyo Media... eh?" gumam CoreFiraga,

"Kenapa?" tanya Shana

"GUE BARU TAHU KALAU NARUTO BAKAL TAYANG DISITU! GUA HARUS NONTON! APALAGI PAKE BAHASA JEPANG! KALAU DI G*OBA* T* DIULANG MULU!" teriak CoreFiraga yang langsung ngacir dan ngambil remote tv lalu mengubahnya,

"Kirain ada apaan... oh ya Reika-chan, Chalice dari kemarin ngejedog mulu tuh dikamarnya" *ngejedog bahasa apaan tuh? Oh ya! Bahasa citeureup... bukan? Eh kenapa buka aib?* #digampar readers,

"Terus? Lu maunya gue yang nyuruh dia keluar?" tanya Reika yang sedang membaca novel karyannya Rina Aria yang berjudul 'I Love You Will You Marry Me?' *eh... chotto... readers pada tau gak? Itu loh yang OS itu!* #promosi!

"Lalu? Siapa lagi? Ga mungkin kan kalau CoreFiraga disuruh, dia aja masih kesel sama yang kemarin gara-gara ngejar Chalice yang ga berhenti-henti lari dari gedung Crypton Future Media sampai Bundaran HI" *lah? Kok bundaran HI?*

"Huft, iya-iya" balas Reika lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Chalice, "Chalice, sarapan yuk! Lu kan semalem gak makan, nanti laper loh"

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Chalice?"

"Biarin gua sendiri" gumamnya sambil ngedengerin single terbarunya Squidward, di episode yang dia terlempar ke masa depan, lalu saat dia berada dia ruangan yang polos putih dia berkata 'Sendirian...' *lah kenapa jadi ke Spongebob?* #ditonjok rame-rame sama author fandom vocaloid,

"Lah... jangan ngambek gitu dong. Lu udah liat berita belum? Saki Fujita menghilang tahu"

"Terus kalau dia hilang gue harus bilang wow sampai dia ketemu gitu? Mo dia ditelen bumi kek, mo dia makan negi sampai mulutnya berbusa kek, bodo amat!"

"Aduh, gimana nih. Kalau di biarin kayak gini terus, dia bisa sakit. Nanti pas pulang-pulang gue dimutilasi sama emak bapaknya lagi" jawab Reika sambil garuk kepala sana-sini,

"Udah biarin aja, gue mau liat sampai kapan dia bertahan diem dikamar terus" gumam CoreFiraga yang wajahnya tak beralih dari tv,

**Dilain tempat...**

"Uh! Ga ada inspirasi nih buat bikin chap 23 dari PDH!" *pada tahu cerita Rina Aria yang PDH kan?* "Disaat-saat begini... biasanya kan Saki bantuin aku... sekarang?" gumamnya sambil mengambil remote tv, "Mending nonton tv dulu deh" lalu... PLASH! Tv menyala,

"Pada saat Fujita Saki ingin diinterview lebih lanjut oleh kru Tv Tokyo Media, untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang debut pertama Hatsune Miku, dia menolak. Ada apa dengan Fujita Saki sebenarnya? Apa dia menghindari para kru—"

"Saki? Dia kenapa?" gumam Rina pada dirinya sendiri dan langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon Saki,

"..."

"Ayo dong angkat!"

"... tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tu—" *STOP! Udah kebanyakan! Nanti readers mikirnya yang engga-engga lagi* #ditampol operator telpon

"Ga ada jawaban...? Perasaan ga enak nih..."

**Dilain tempat...**

"Kami sudah melihat dari daftar peserta, dan diyakini sekarang ada sekitar 150 lebih peserta master"

"Sebanyak itukah?" jawab seseorang yang kita sebut dengan master

"Mungkin, sebagian dari mereka adalah orang yang mengikuti audisi sebelumnya master" jawab seorang kru,

"Oh, baik-baik. Apakah lagu untuk debutnya yang kedua sudah diatur?"

"Sudah, dan kami juga sudah mempersiapkan list lagu untuk vocaloid CV-02 master" jawab kru itu lagi, "Apa master ingin melihatnya?"

"Nanti saja, sekarang lanjutkan kembali pekerjaan kalian dan... selalu cek keadaannya Fujita-san" jawab master lagi,

"Baik master" lalu para kru pun mengerjakan tugasnya kembali,

"Master!" teriak suara seorang gadis,

"Oh, Miku. Ternyata sudah bangun. Bagaimana istirahatmu? Dan suaramu?" tanya master,

"Sudah dong, istirahatku juga cukup. Dan terima kasih untuk suaranya master. Aku menyukainya!" jawab Miku girang,

"Baguslah kalau kamu menyukainya. Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya si kembar?"

"Um? Mereka baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa"

"Em, besok aku akan mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan untukmu sekalian jumpa fans, tak disangka baru keluar saja sudah banyak yang menyukaimu. Jadi persiapkan semuanya" perintah master,

"Baik, master"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Weee! Audisi untuk mencari seiyuu berbakat untuk vocaloid dibuka lagi!" teriak seorang wanita saat membuka laptopnya, dan pastinya sudah terhubung ke internet. *kalau ga terhubung gimana connectnya?*

"E? Dibuka lagi?" jawab seorang lagi yang diyakini adalah teman gadis itu,

"YUP!"

"K-kamu mau ngapain?"

"Aku ingin mendaftarkan diri!"

"Hah! Serius! Udah mikir lagi belum?" jawab temannya panik,

"Aku kan sudah memberitahumu dari dulu, bahwa aku ingin sekali menjadi seiyuu! Dan ini adalah saatnya!"

"Um..."

"Miidori tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja kok, sungguh!"

"Huft, awas ya kalau kamu membuatku cemas. Kamu sudah tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Diberitakan Saki Fujita menghilang loh"

"Seiyuu yang baru itu? Ah mungkin dia hanya diajak liburan oleh masternya atau—"

"Kalau memang benar sang master memberinya liburan, kenapa sang master bisa membuka pendaftaran lagi disini?"

"..."

"Hayo, kehabisan pikiran kan Asa-pon"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu! Itu panggilan lama!"

"Panggilan lama? Sekarang saja banyak sekali yang bilang begitu" dilihatnya gadis yang berpanggil Asa-pon itu ngambek, "Iya deh, Asami"

"Nah begitu lebih baik" ucap si gadis yang bernama Asia-phone eh! Salah maksudnya Asa-pon eh! Yang lebih lengkapnya lagi Asami. Lalu melanjutkan kembali penelesurannya , "Eh? Kategori?"

"Kategori? Memang yang kemarin ada kategorinya juga?"

"Tak tahu, coba ku buka ya" jawab Asami lalu mengklik tulisan yang bertulis 'Category' dan cring! Terbuka! "Wah! Ini syarat menjadi vocaloid CV-02...?"

"CV-02? Berarti yang Hatsune Miku itu CV-01 ya?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi syaratnya Cuma 1 kok"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Harus bisa menyanyikan suara laki-laki dan perempuan.."

"Itu 1 seiyuu?"

"Sepertinya iya"

"Kamu bisa? Laki-laki loh... apa perlu aku belikan E*t*a J**s? Atau K*ati*g D**ng? Atau... K*k* B*m* Ene*gy R*s*?" *kenapa jadi sponsor begini?*

"Hah!? Itu minuman apaan!? Engga ah! Tanpa ramuan atau tanpa kedukun pun yang kayak iklan a*i* ga jelas itu, aku bisa kok!"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin banget!"

"Terus daftarnya gimana?"

"Sekarang, kamu antarkan aku ke gedung Crypton Future Media"

**SKIP TIME~**

"Oh ini gedungnya"

"Aku juga baru tahu, ayo masuk" gumam Asami lalu mengajak Miidori ikut dengannya, "Permisi, saya ingin mencalonkan diri menjadi peserta audisi untuk seiyuu, mengambil formulirnya dimana ya?" tanyanya, (baca Asami)

"Oh, disini tempatnya, sebentar ya saya ambilkan" kata panitia tersebut lalu kembali lagi, "Oh ya saya lupa, ini untuk 1 atau 2 orang?"

"Untuk 1 saja" jawab Miidori lalu panitia itu langsung pergi lagi,

"Ini dia formulirnya, bila sudah mengisi formulir ini, silahkan kumpulkan kemeja sebelah sana, lalu minta nomor audisinya juga" jawab panitia itu *cepet banget?*

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak" jawab Asami lalu mengisi formulir tersebut ditemani Miidori

**Dilain tempat...**

"Ini sudah peserta yang keberapa?"

"30"

"Apakah masih banyak?"

"Sepertinya masih"

"Baiklah pendaftaran langsung kita tutup saja, suruh panitia depan untuk segera menutupnya"

"Baik" si panitia yang lainnya langsung berjalan keruangan dimana para peserta audisi mengantri untuk mendapatkan formulirnya, "Hei, master bilang tutup pendaftaran sekarang" gumamnya,

"Sekarang? Baiklah. Ehem. Pendaftaran kami tutup sekarang" gumamnya"Kami hitung dari mundur ke maju untuk mengumpulkan formulir, 10, 9, 8,.."

"Hah? Mau tutup? Ayo Asa-pon! Cepat!"

"Iya-iya, nah dah selesai!" jawabnya lalu berdiri dan...

"Ayo AsaaaAAA..." teriak Miidori saat dia merasakan angin yang cukup hebat menerpanya dengan kencang, "Itu anak minjem kekuatannya tuan Incredebles kali ya? Apa kekuatan Quickster dari Spongebob?" *lah? Jadi bawa-bawa nama film*

BRUK

"2, 1..."

"Masih bisa ngumpulin kan? Pak? Bu?" gumam Asami,

"Masih, dan kamu adalah peserta terakhir" gumam salah satu panitia, "Ini dia nomormu" gumam panitia itu lagi lalu memberikan nomornya pada Asami,

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Jadi... berapa nomor mu?"

"100+50+50-200+200... berapa tuh?"

"100+50 kan 150... terus ditambah 50 jadi 200 terus dikurangi 200 jadinya 0 terus ditambah lagi 200... jadinya..."

"Berap—"

"HAH! 200! LAMA AMAT! Mau nunggu sampai kapan?"

"Gak tahu pokoknya mau ini sampai malem kek, atau sampai besok kek, bodo amat. Yang penting harus ikut" hening sesaat... "Kalau kamu mau pulang juga ga pa pa" gumamnya,

"Engga, aku bakal nunggu bareng kamu, aku juga akan dukung kamu biar semangat!" balas Miidori sambil tersenyum,

"Terima Kasih"

"Aku pikir Cuma P*p M*e doang yang bisa dapet undian ke Jepang, ternyata chiki C*ed* juga bisa!" *hah? Itu chiki kan harganya Cuma gope! Masa gope bisa bermodalkan beberapa puluh juta buat ke Jepang?* #ditabok readers

"Excuse me, your passport please" tanya seorang pramugari,

"Oh yes, here" jawab orang itu,

"Em, sorry you have... magical mirror? And... that magical mirror can speak?" *lah? Ini pramugari kenapa?*

"Hah? What are you talking about miss?"

"Your name... HimeKami Mirrorvoice..."

"So? You want to laugh hah? It's funny?" geram si gadis yang kita sebut HimeKami Mirrorvoice

"Oh... no-nothing here your passport" jawab pramugari itu ketakutan,

"Dasar aneh, jangan mentang-mentang nama gue aneh ya dasar pramugari aneh! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ni orang nunggu dimana ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri lalu mengambil ponselnya, "Oi, kau dimana? Oh, jemput gue, gue ada dibandara, iya tahu" dan tut, dia langsung menekan tombol merah yang ada diponselnya, "Semoga ntu orang kagak lama"

"Baiklah nomor 169..."

"Huft, masih lama banget nih... sekarang jam berapa ya..." gumam seorang gadis,

"Masih jam setengah empat sih... oh ya! Kamu laper kan? Aku bawa makanan loh..." balas temannya,

"Apa itu?"

"TETAYAKI!"

"Eh? Makanan berminyak ya? Engga ah, nanti suaraku kenapa-kenapa lagi"

"Eh? Engga kok, kalau emang suaramu serak sedikit kan ada V*c*s permen, jadinya ga kenapa-kenapa, atau kalau kurang mempan makan S*re*s*l. Mau rasa apa? Ada mint, ada madu, ada—"

"Kamu mau jualan apa? Kenapa ga sekalian bawa rokok terus sama koreknya ditambah bawa handuk kecil dan tempat yang dibawa-bawa didepan, kalau di Indonesia kayak pedagang... apa tuh?"

"Ih! Asa-pon jahat deh, nih makan aja tetayakinya"

"Tetayaki tuh apaan sih? Namanya kok kayak nama masakan jepang tapi aku gak pernah denger, nyobain aja engga..."

"Tetayaki itu masakan karanganku sendiri loh..."

"Tetayaki itu apa?"

"TElor TAnpa minYAK"

"Hah? Terus? I nya kemanain?"

"Karena namanya Cuma tetayak doang, jadi aku tambahin I" balas Miidori sambil cengengesan, "Jadi kayak nama masakan Jepang kan?"

"Aneh-aneh aja" balas Asami sambil menyomot tetayaki,

"Nomor 180..."

"Hah? Udah 180 cepet banget, Miidori aku minta minum dong!"

"Eh, sabar-sabar"

**SKIP TIME~**

"Baiklah yang terakhir nomor 200"

"Saya pak"

"Baiklah, namamu... Shimoda Asami. Silahkan menyanyi"

**SKIP SONG~**

**Dilain tempat...**

"Oi!"

"Huft, lama banget. Lumutan deh nungguin disini"

"Maaf-maaf, tadi tuh kereta penuh banget, jadi mesti ngantri dulu buat beli tiketnya"

"Lah? Emang elu kagak punya mobil? Mobil lu kemana?"

"Mobil gue dipake sama Patrick buat muter-muter keliling rumah Spongebob selama 4 jam, terus saat jarumnya nunjuk ke huruf E malah dia bawa ke city dump terus diancurin deh" jawab seorang gadis yang menjemput HimeKami Mirrorvoice teman kita,

"Se-serius?" tanya HimeKami yang sedari tadi cengo ditempat "Ja-jadi yang dibawa patrick itu mobil elu?"

"Bukanlah, mobil gue lagi ada dibengkel. Lagian percaya aja, kalau itu yang ngendarainya aja Patrick mobilnya sebesar apa? Mobil-mobilan adek gue itu mah"

"Ayo lah cepat! Gue ga sabar liat rumah lu yang ada di Jepang Shiecchan!"

"Iya-iya, ayo ikut gue. Oh ya ini gue bantuin deh"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Baiklah, yang menjadi pemenang untuk seiyuu kedua setelah Fujita Saki adalah... nomor 200 Shimoda Asami! Beri tepuk tangan!" gumam master lalu Asami pun diberi tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua peserta,

"Te-terima kasih banyak"

"Shimoda-san, anda harus ikut saya, ada hal yang harus saya bicarakan dengan anda. Dan teman anda bisa anda suruh pulang" gumam master,

"Maaf, Miidori, kayaknya kamu harus pulang"

"Em, tak apa. Bila kamu ingin pulang telpon ya, biar aku jemput"

"Um, makasih!" balas Asami lalu Miidori pun pulang dan keluar dari gedung Crypton Future Media dengan tersenyum miris, ok kita sorot atau... geser kamera sedikit ke Asami dan Master,

"Kamu tahu Fujita Saki?"

"Tahu, tapi belum tahu wajahnya"

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan bertemu dengannya kok, dan kamu juga belum melihat vocaloid yang akan kamu isi bukan?"

"Um, belum"

"Mari ikut saya" master pun mengajak Asami masuk kesemua ruangan dan JGLEK! Lampu menyala dan Asami hanya bisa membulatkan matanya,

"I-ini semua vocaloid?" gumamnya masih terpukau dengan semua robot vocaloid yang banyaknya bukan main,

"Yup, dan vocaloid ini lah yang akan kamu isi dengan suaramu" gumam master sambil menunjuk kedua robot vocaloid yang kembar,

"Mereka kembar?"

"Yup, Rin. Len. Ayo bangun!" perintah master, dan Rin dan Len pun membukakan matanya, "Nah Rin, Len dia ini Shimoda Asami, dan Shimoda-san yang cewek ini Rin Kagamine dan yang cowok adalah Len Kagamine"

Chotto...

.

.

.

Kagamine? Kayaknya Billa ga asing sama Kagamine...

"Yaiyalah! Mereka berdua kan karakter vocaloid kesukaan elu dodol!"

"Lah? Kenapa ente jadi ngomel-ngomel! Coba kita geser sedikit ke err... sama yang namanya Kagamine"

**Dilain tempat...**

"HATSI!"

"Mikan? Lu kenapa? Kok bersin-bersin begitu?"

"Engga, kayak ada yang manggil gue aja"

"Um? Maksud lu?"

"Lu tahu kan kalau nama gue Kagamine MiCha?"

"Terus?"

"Engga kenapa-napa sih"

**Dilain tempat...**

"BERSIN SIMILIKITI!"

"Lu kenapa?"

"Engga, kayaknya gue udah mau pilek"

"Minum obat yang banyak... xkagaminex"

"Itu nama fandom vocaloid gue di f*n**cti*n"

"Sama aja kale... elu-elu juga"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Aduh..."

"Kyoura? Kamu kenapa?"

"Ga tau nih, tiba-tiba telingaku kayak ngedengung gitu"

"Ada yang lagi ngomongin kamu biasanya"

"Eh? Benarkah? Siapa ya?"

"Tak tahulah, eh? Tadi nama dibukunya siapa?"

"Kyoura Kagamine"

"Oh. Iya-iya"

Kenapa jadi disitu? Ok ok, Billa tahu kalau readers udah pada ngomel ga jelas, *emang iya?* maka dari itu ayo kita kembali lagi ke Asami Shimoda dan Kagamine Twins,

**Back again...**

"Salam kenal, Rin Len" gumam Asami sambil tersenyum, Rin dan Len hanya bisa tersenyum untuk membalasnya,

"Nah sekarang kalian bisa bawa Shimoda-san untuk bertemu dengan Fujita-san" balas master, Rin dan Len langsung mengandeng tangan Asami lalu dibawa entah kemana, setelahnya mereka masuk ruangan...

"AHHHH!"

"Nikmati waktumu bersama dengan Fujita-san, Shimoda-san"

* * *

"Setelah terpilihnya seiyuu untuk vocaloid yang kedua, Fujita Saki muncul dihadapan publik bersama dengan Hatsune Miku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam pembawa berita ditelevisi,

"Hei, Saki Fujita udah muncul tuh" gumam CoreFiraga sambil memakan kripik C*i*a*o

"Terus apa komentarnya dia tentang pernyataan yang cukup aneh tempo hari?" balas Reika,

"Denger aja" balas CoreFiraga sambil membesarkan volume tv,

**Di tv...**

"Jadi anda selama ini kemana saja Fujita-san?"

"Saya? Tidak kemana-mana"

"Lalu? Kenapa anda menghindar saat para kru Tv Tokyo Media ingin menginterview anda? Dan leher anda kenapa?"

"Say—"

"Fujita-san, waktu anda sudah habis. Master meminta anda untuk kembali" teriak salah satu kru,

"Maaf, saya harus pergi dan mungkin kalian bisa mewawancarai saya lain kali" jawab Saki lalu pergi dan masuk kedalam mobil,

**Kembali ke dunia nyata...**

"Hah? Apaan tuh? Masa begitu doang sih!" Gumam Reika

"Tau tuh, kagak jelas" balas CoreFiraga lalu mematikan tvnya, "Sekarang kita harus susun rencana!"

"Rencana? Rencana apaan?" balas Reika, dan CoreFiraga hanya membalasnya dengan senyum,

* * *

Sempat hening beberapa saat, dari Saki memasuki mobil, karena tidak tahan dengan diem-dieman seperti ini Saki membuka percakapan,

"Kenapa anda memunculkan saya didepan publik pak direktur? Bukankah anda tidak merencanakan ini sebelumnya?"

"Ini agar tidak ada isu bahwa kamu itu diculik, tapi... kalau masalah diculik memang benar sih"

"Huft, setelah ini kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan melihat konsernya Hatsune Miku, aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi saat Miku yang membawa kan"

"Kau... merampas hampir seluruh suaraku!" teriak Miku

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang minta bahwa menjadi 'seiyuu adalah impianku' dan kau mendapatkannya" balas master, lalu Saki pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu memegang lehernya yang sakit, 'sakit...' gumamnya dalam hati,

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : gimana aneh ya? Kok? Bisa ada percakapan gue sama OC gue disitu? Siapa yang masukin!? *nginjek-nginjek script*

Yuki : kamu merasa Kibou? Seingatku aku ga pernah masukin begitu, dan, kayaknya humornya kurang deh, terus...

Kibou : mungkin bakAuthor kita yang aneh, dan kenapa itu semuanya Spongebob?

Billa : itu terinspirasi karena tadi lagi nonton Spongebob, yaudah deh jadinya kebawa-bawa -w- Billa mohon maaf bila cerita chap ini kurang humornya, tapi lain kali Billa bakal tambah-tambahkan lagi, dan... yang namanya quickster itu bener apa engga? Tahu gak cerita Spongebob yang Barnecle Boynya jadi jahat? Lalu pada akhirnya Sendy, Squidward, dan Patrick yang maju *tentunya bareng Spongebob*?

Yuki : pastinya tahulah! Dan maaf banget bagi para author yang belum sempet masuk cerita Billa-chan, tapi Billa-chan bilang 'semua akan kebagian kok' dan jangan lupa review!

Billa : the last word...

Kibou + Yuki : keep or delete?


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid Menculik Seiyuunya Sendiri

Chapter 3 : Yuu Asakawa

Billa : hallo~ hallo~ kembali lagi ke fic Billa yang ganje binti ajaib ini! Gomen atas hiatusnya yang lama... soalnya Billa pusing banget sama sekolah...

Yuki : baru sempet ngetik? Oh ya Kibou udah selesai sama yang Alam Neko-Neko

Billa : sip deh! Tadi abis nonton konser live vocaloid di Kansai! Dan konser itu baru diadakan tahun ini sih... 2013 ! *jingkrak-jingkrak ga jelas*

Miku : ya, ya kami tahu, kamu menontonnya... *hening* tapi jangan lupakan fic ini begitu saja dong! *udah bawa negi*

Len : benci deh... *lemes*

Rin : kenapa?

Len : tadi kan para penonton minta kita yang maju, kenapa Miku lagi, Miku lagi? *pundung*

Kaito : oh ya! Tadi juga ada yang minta untuk membuatku dan Rin maju, tapi... Miku lagi, Miku lagi... *ikutan pundung*

Meiko : dan aku disitu Cuma nyanyi sekali doang! *gigit tisu*

Luka : sabar ya *ngusap kepala Meiko*

Miku : *dapet glare dari semuannya, min Yuki* go-gomen minna, itu kan yang nentuin sononya, jadi nya aku gak tahu... *berusaha kabur*

Billa : eits! Enak aja mo kabur lo, nih, bantuin balas review sama disclaimer juga *memberi kertas ke Miku*

Miku : yang lain juga bantuin ya... *puppy eyes*

All *min Miku, Billa, Yuki* : *sigh* hai...

**For Shiroi Karen  
**Miku : kali ini aku akan balas review buat Shiroi-chan,  
Author lagi ngefans sama Spongebob? Billa-chan memang sudah suka sama Spongebob dari dulu, dan... er... Rin, Len, banyak ya yang memakai namamu...  
Rin&Len : itu karena kami terkenal! *pasang bendera Gekokuzyou*  
Miku : terserah..  
Arigatou, sudah bilang fic gaje Billa-chan keren, dan bila ingin masuk nanti akan Billa-chan usahakan, arigatou for your review and your support!

**For nijihanaoichi  
**Luka : *rebut kertas dari Miku* kali ini aku yang akan membalasnya,  
Baguskah? Terima kasih, bila anda tergila-gila dengan fic ini, belilah obatnya di Billa-chan sendiri, karena Billa-chan sendiri adalah apoteker gadungan #ditampar  
Fujita-san memang harus dikasihani, dan jangan mikir 'kalau ini beneran bagaimana?' nanti malah... *merinding* ok! Ini sudah update, arigatou for your review and support *nari cheleader*

**For Dark Nivarox  
**Miku : biar aku yang membacanya lagi,  
Lumayan gejolak emosi? Waw... akibat ngantuk pula,  
Ok, tak perlu menunggu lagi, karena chap selanjutnya sudah datang, arigatou for your review and support!

**For CoreFiraga  
**Len : kalau ini aku yang membacanya, *ehem*  
Maafkan author yang ga jelas ini, dia memang suka ngawur dan ngasal,  
Seperti yang Billa-chan bilang waktu itu, semua author yang dia kenal akan dimasukan kedalam ficnya dan...  
Len : Rin! Disitu kagak ada Piko ya?  
Rin : engga, emangnya kenapa?  
Len : aku pernah baca fic author ini, nama Piko ada banyak loh...  
Rin : benarkah? *langsung buka fic A Boy and a Girl's Story* oh iya...  
Len : jangan biarkan Piko tahu, *ehem* maaf kembali lagi,  
Hideyoshi? Tahu kok, sayang kembarannya ga dipake. Yang terkenal malah Hideyoshi aja, ok ini udah update, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Mugi-pyon  
**Meiko : kali ini aku yang akan membacakannya,  
Idenya unik? Terima kasih banyak, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Kagamine MiCha  
**Rin : *ambil kertas dari Meiko, lempar hp ke Len* kali ini biar aku yang membacakannya! ...namamu Kagamine juga?  
Len : Rin, ternyata anak kita banyak ya... *pasang muka innocent*  
Rin : *lindes Len pake roadroller* enak aja! Aku belum pernah berpikiran untuk melakukan –pipipipippi- dengan mu! *ehem* maaf kembali ke review,  
Ok, ini udah update, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Chalice07  
**Kaito : kali ini biar aku yang membalasnya, *ehem*  
Nanti kamu juga akan mendapatkan mendali emas kok dari Billa-chan,  
Dan.. *bisik-bisik* sebenarnya Rin dan Len sudah banyak sekali melakukan –pipipipipi- dirumah...  
Rin : HEH! TADI LU NGOMONG APA!?  
Kaito : eng-ngg-ga kok, tadi ada kucing nyangkut dimulut burung(?) *ehem* maaf tadi ada orang yang lewat, kamu mau mengganti namamu jadi Chalice Shion!? *syok* sebenarnya.. ga pa pa sih... *tenang lagi*  
Ok, ini sudah update, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Kuro Miki  
**Luka : biar aku lagi saja yang membalas reviewnya,  
sebenarnya mereka semua di Jepang, kecuali saat chap 1, saat Chalice dan kawan-kawan dapat undian.  
Kalau pita suara... err... ikuti saja ceritanya sampai habis ya.. *kehabisan akal*  
Plotnya kurang jelas? Maaf Billa-chan akan memperbaikinya lagi, dan masalah latar yang dibandara... mungkin Billa kurang teliti lagi ngeceknya, jadinya kelupaan deh, maaf atas semua kesalahannya *nunduk-nunduk sedalem mungkin* arigatou for your review and support!

**For HimeKami Mirrorvoice  
**Meiko : tak apa ya, bila aku yang membalas reviewmu,  
Bukan Hime-san saja kok, Kami-san juga ikut. Jadi didalam cerita, Hime-san dan Kami-san adalah satu. Next chapternya sudah hadir, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Liaalicious  
**Rin : tak apakan bila aku yang membalas reviewnya?  
Ok, ini dia kelanjutannya, dan masalah ingin dimasukan, Billa-chan akan usahakan, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Ayazaka Miki  
**Miku : kali ini aku lagi,  
Kerenkah? Terima kasih banyak, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Namikaze Kyoko  
**Kaito : baiklah, aku lagi yang akan membalas reviewmu,  
Seiyuunya dibuat menderita? Itu tidak seberapa, nanti... er.. mungkin di chap selanjutnya, akan diceritakan lebih lanjut oleh Billa-chan, dan masalah Kagamine... aku sama sekali ga ngerti sama yang itu...  
Ok, ini sudah update, arigatou for your review and support!

**For Haccha May-chan**  
MEiko : Kali ini biar aku yang membalasnya!  
Kira-kira dia apain? May-chan maunya diapain? #ditabok May-chan  
Ya ga pa pa kok, asal review meskipun lama, author tetap senang,  
Ok! ini udah update! Arigatou for your review and support!

**For Hikari Kengo**  
Ficnya ngelawak banget? Arigatou!  
Wah masalah yang chap 1 maaf banget ya, Billa-chan kayaknya harus teliti lagi buatnya,  
Ga ada typo? Wah senangnya! maaf atas yang sensornya kebanyakan, semoga para readers sekalian ga bingung  
Ini dia kelanjutannya, arigatou for your review and support!

**Disclaimer : sampai dunia kiamat, vocaloid tak akan pernah jadi milik Billa-chan dan tetap menjadi milik Yamaha Corporation,**

**Rate : T, Genre : Humor and Tragedy,**

**Summary : apa yang terjadi bila para vocaloid menculik seiyuunya sendiri?**

Miku : udah kan?

Billa : em.. ya ya, tapi kan minta bantuan sama yang lain, coba engga...

Miku : gomen ne...

Billa : ternyata dichap sebelumnya itu humornya justru banyak ya? Billa kira ga ada sama sekali, tapi bila yakin dichap ini, humornya sedikit seka(aaaaaa)li, *menurut Billa* soalnya Billa mau agak serius sedikit, terus Yuu Asakawa nya juga Cuma dapet peran sedikit, jadi... ga pa pa ya? *nunduk-nunduk*

Miku : dari pada lama...

All : Happy reading!~

* * *

"Jadi, apakah anda senang menjadi seiyuu dari kedua Kagamine?"

"HATSI!"

"BERSIN SIMILIKITI!"

"Aduh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah abaikan saja, jadi bagaimana Shimoda-san?"

"Em... bagaimana ya, saya bingung harus menjelaskan apa..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, nanti kita lanjutkan kembali obrolan kita, jangan ganti siaran tv anda, karena kami akan segera kembali. Tetap di KISS, Kisah dan Informasi Seputar Seiyuu, muah" *langsung buang cudah karena bibir presenternya bimoli!* #digampar presenter,

"Itu seiyuu vocaloid 2 ya?" hening "Kira-kira buat yang ketiga ada ga ya..."

**Dilain tempat...**

"Sendirian..."

"Buset dah, ntu anak masih ngejedog aja dikamar" *Shana... itu bahasa mana?*

"Kayaknya masih ngedengerin plus nyanyiin singlenya Squidward" balas Reika,

"Chalice keluar yuk!" ucap Shana sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu kamar Chalice,

"DIAM DITEMPAT!"

"Hah?" Shana bingung...

"JANGAN BERGERAK! Atau, aku akan panggilkan polisi!"

"Cha-chali.." Shana panik...

"Atau kamu ingin kutembak sekarang juga?"

"WAH! REIKA! COREFIRAGA! LINDUNGI AKU!" teriak Shana yang sekarang paniknya udah sampai puncaknya,

"Gue yakin... ini anak pasti lagi nonton Room Alone deh..." gumam CoreFiraga sambil bernompang dagu layaknya detektif, #plak! *ditampol CoreFiraga*

"Room Alone? Seinget gue Home Alone deh..." jawab Reika,

"Yah, elu mah jadul! Sekarang Home Alone udah ga jaman! Room Alone sedang menguasai perfilman di Hollywood, bahkan peringkat pertama tahu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yup! Dan sekarang dia juga sudah sampai chapter 5! Mengalahkan Home Alone yang Cuma 4" jelas CoreFiraga, dan sukses membuat Reika melongo dan cengo ga jelas,

"Ish! Kalian mah malah promosi, terus gimana? Ayo ajak Chalice keluar" gumam Shana yang sekarang udah ga panik lagi,

"Oh ya, katanya lu punya rencana, rencana apaan?" gumam Reika,

"Oh ya, rencananya..."

**Dilain tempat...**

"Pohon Sakura disini bagus banget... bikin sejuk. Di Jepang ternyata enak ya" gumam seorang gadis bernama HimeKami,

"Tentu saja enak! Siapa yang bilang ga enak? Makanya aku lebih senang tinggal disini dari pada di Indonesia, ingat ga kata-kata I*fa* Ba*h*im 'Di Indonesia panas...' " jawab temannya bernama Shiecchan,

"Kamu menanam pohon Sakura ini sendiri?" tanya HimeKami,

"Em, iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Yakin ini pohon Sakura punyamu?" tanya HimeKami lagi,

"Tentu saja aku yakin! Aku yang menanam sendiri semua pohon ini saat aku masih kecil kok!" jawab Shiecchan dengan mantap,

"Bukannya punya Rikuo Nura?"

"Hah? Rikou Nura?" tanya Shiecchan, lalu dia memutar kepalanya 90 derajat dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cengo...

"Ehehe, sorry ye numpang, pohon Sakura dirumah gue ancur sama tukang kebon gara-gara salah potong akar, jadi sementara buat gantiin pohon Sakura gue yang ancur, gue numpang disini buat bikin OP nya Nurarihyon no Mago"

Cengo...

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu Rikuo Nura?" tanya Shiecchan. Belum yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya,

"Yang katanya Nurarihyon itu?" tanya HimeKami,

"Yup! Kalian betul! Kalau boleh, bolehkah aku ambil pohon Sakuranya? Pohon Sakuramu kan banyak" dan Shiecchan hanya bisa mengangguk,

"Sip! Aotabo!" panggil Rikuo

"Hai Rikuo-sama!" jawab Aotabo,

"Halo Aotabo!" jawab Rikuo semangat,

"Lah? Kok Rikuo-sama malah jawab? Maksudnya hai itu iya Rikuo-sama..."

"Oh, iya lupa-lupa. Ehem. Bawa pohon ini ketempatku sekarang juga!"

"Baik! Permisi" jawab Aotabo lalu membawa pohonnya,

Dan tamu tak diundangpun pergi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chotto..."

"Kita kan ada di fandom vocaloid..."

"Kenapa ada Nurarihyon..."

"BAKA AUTHOR!" dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Billa dengan Shiecchan serta HimeKami, ok! Ganti tempat!

**Dilain tempat...**

"Jadi?..."

"Itu rencanamu?"

"Tentu! Chalice tak akan bisa menolak coklat S*l*er Q*e*n dengan campuran kacang mede ini!" gumam CoreFiraga bangga,

"Ya... kalau masalah nolak sih engga, tapi ini cara..."

"Biarin aje!" ehem.. "Chal.."

"COKLAT!" teriak Chalice dari dalam kamar, *ternyata ngedenger toh* saking senengnya akan dapet coklat dia sampe ga sadar bahwa pintu kamarnya masih tertutup dan terkunci, lalu terdengar bunyi...

GUBRAK! MEONG! GUK! Eh bentar deh... ini sudah terlalu mainstream, ok kita ganti, GUBRAK! BRUUK! CHAIYA CHAIYA(?) ok, itu sudah terlalu aneh...

"Wadaw..." gumam Chalice dari kamar,

"Mau coklat? Ayo keluar" balas CoreFiraga

"Uh" jawab Chalice dan terdengar bunyi CKLEK lalu beberapa detik kemudian munculah sosok Chalice,

"Nah gitu dong! Cara gue berhasilkan? Iya kan?" gumam CoreFiraga ceria, lalu menarikan dan menyanyikan lagu Dora The Explorer, yang berjudul 'berhasil, berhasil, berhasil hore!' ditemani dengan sahabatnya Boots... ok back to the story,

"Chalice jangan sedih gitu dong, vocaloid masih banyak kok" gumam Reika,

"Bener banget, jadi misalkan nanti ada lagi, kamu coba lagi ya" gumam Shana,

"Makasih ya semuanya... maaf ya, kalau selama ini aku diem aja dikamar... harusnya didalem lemari..." *lah? Makin parah...*

"Ih, itu namanya makin parah! Mending kalau lemarinya kayak yang film Na*ni* yang T*e Wi*th and M*gi* Wa*dro*e, ada saljunya... terus ada singanya, terus—"

"Udah ga usah dilanjutin Shana" balas Reika sambil menutup mulut Shana,

"Gimana... kalau kita keluar? Sekalian ngerayain keluarnya Chalice dari kamar. Kita di Jepang belum pernah kemana-mana kan?" usul Shana.

"Kami setuju"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Fujita-san"

"Ah, Shimoda-san"

"Sedang menghapalkan lirik?" gumam Asami,

"Um, iya. Shimoda-san sudah hapal?"

"Um... hanya bagian Len nya saja, dan... um, biar terlihat lebih akrab, panggil aku Asami atau Asa-pon... em atau apapun kesukaanmu. Lalu... lehermu sudah baikan?" balas Asami,

"Asia-phone? Eh! Maksudku, Asa-pon? Namanya lucu. Kalau begitu panggil aku Saki atau apapun maumu, em sudah kok, terima kasih atas perhatiannya" balas Saki,

"Em, sama-sama. Saki-chan? Boleh kupanggil begitu?"

"Tidak buruk"

"Jadi... menurutmu menjadi seiyuu enak tidak?" tanya Asami,

"Kupikir awalnya iya, tapi ternyata..."

"Berbeda dari dugaan ya?"

"Um, iya. Aku... tidak bisa menghubungi temanku..." gumam Saki sedih,

"Aku juga, pasti dia sedang membuat Tetayaki yang banyak!"

"Tetayaki...?"

"Yup!"

"Nama masakan Jepangkah? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya"

"Em, bukan. Itu singkatan dari TElor TAnpa minYAK!"

"Telor tanpa minyak? I nya dikemanain?"

"Gak tahu tuh, temanku. Dia yang menciptakannya"

"Aneh-aneh saja"

"Fujita-san, Shimoda-san, kalian harus rekaman sekarang"

"Baik,"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Wah! Ini yang namanya Harajuku... keren banget! Eh! Liat tuh! Komik Shin*eki no K*ojin versi Jepang!" gumam CoreFiraga sambil berlari ke toko buku,

"Kupikir dia suka sama Naruto..." gumam Chalice,

"Sekarang udah berubah, males gue nontonnya ekornya 9 mulu. Kagak nambah-nambah"

'Lah... namanya juga Kyubi, kalau jadi 10 jadi Jubi dong? Kenapa ga sekalian judi aja?'

"JUDI!"

"Eh? Lagunya bang Rhoma Irama?" gumam Shana,

"Dijepang juga ada?" gumam Reika

"Jangankan lagunya bang Rhoma Irama, lagunya Mulan Jamela aja ada, yang Mahkluk tuhan paling seksi" gumam Chalice, "Dari pada mikirin Mulan Jamela sama bang Rhoma Irama yang nanti berujung pada Elvi Sulkaesih dan Maya Estianti, mending kita foto-foto sama para cosu" gumam Chalice sambil menunjuk sekumpulan orang, yang diyakini adalah cosplayer, *lah kenapa ane jadi mikirnya dangdut?* #digampar readers sekalian,

"Um iya"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Em, persyaratan buat menjadi seiyuu vocaloid.. umur min 14 tahun, max 45 tahun... um, aku ikut aja kali ya..."

"Yuu baa-chan, sedang lihat-lihat apa?"

"Um, ah tidak, hanya melihat-lihat blog seputar vocaloid"

"Jangan bilang padaku bahwa Yuu baa-chan akan ikut audisi juga?"

"Em, mungkin"

"Yey! Aku punya baa-chan seorang seiyuu!"

"Hei baa-chan belum ikut tahu, tapi aku mohon doa darimu ya Rani-chan"

"Haii!"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Untuk vocaloid CV-03 sudah dicek?" tanya seseorang

"Sudah master" jawab seorang kru yang merupakan bawahan orang yang tadi,

"Bagus-bagus, dan apa kamu bisa menghubungi kedua orang itu?" tanya orang itu lagi,

"Maaf master, Haigo-san dan Fuuga-san, belum bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang " jawab kru,

"Tetap pantau mereka, jangan sampai lepas" perintah master,

"Baik master" jawab kru itu lagi, lalu pergi,

"Haigo... mungkinkah..." tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata orang yang mendengar perbicaraan mereka,

**Dilain tempat...**

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Cosu yang tadi sangat cantik, siapa ya namanya..." gumam Shana,

"Untuk apa kamu menanyakan itu? Mau minta nomor telpon gitu?" balas Reika,

"Ga sih, Cuma nanya aja" balas Shana,

"Makan dulu yuk, laper nih" gumam Chalice yang perutnya sudah keroncongan,

"Makan apaan? Sushi gitu?" jawab CoreFiraga

"Abisnya makan apalagi..."

**Dilain tempat...**

"Huft, dari pada dirumah, mendingan jalan-jalan deh ketaman kota" hening... "Kalau ada Asa-pon, dia pasti abisin tetayaki ini deh..." gumam Miidori sambil berjalan kekursi taman,

"Hah... pasti chapter ini akan berlanjut kalau ada Saki" gumam Rina yang sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kursi taman juga,

"Asa-pon..."

"Saki..."

"Eh?" jawab mereka berdua,

"Maaf" gumam Rina,

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf" balas Miidori,

"Sepertinya kita sedang menggalaukan sesuatu yang sama ya?" ucap Rina,

"Um, iya. Kenalkan aku Miidori"

"Aku Rina, Rina Aria. Senang bertemu denganmu Miidori"

"Rina... AH! Rina Aria yang membuat novel Princess, Demon and Heroes sampai bab 22?" teriak Miidori, "Ups, maaf"

"Iya, tak apa. Kamu tahu ya?"

"Tentu! Novelmu sudah terkenal kemana-mana, dan aku sendiri juga suka dengan ceritanya" balas Miidori,

"Terima kasih"

"Oh, ya. Tadi kamu menggumamkan nama Saki, Saki siapa?" tanya Miidori

"Saki Fujita, temanku" balas Rina

"Saki Fujita yang menjadi seiyuu Vocaloid 1?"

"Iya, dan... kamu juga tadi menggumamkan nama Asa-pon, siapa itu?"

"Asa-pon itu Asami, Asami Shimoda ya—"

"Yang menjadi seiyuu dari vocaloid 2?"

"Yup! Kamu tahu juga?"

"Tentu, bahkan aku sudah menjadi fans dari Kagamine twins...

.

.

.

.

.

"HATSI"

"BERSIN SIMILIKITI!"

"Aduh..."

.

.

.

.

.

Dan temanmu itu" gumam Rina dalam hati 'tadi apaan ya?'

"Tapi yang membuatku bingung, apakah sang master sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan mereka untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain? Maksudku... dari hari pertama mereka menjadi seiyuu aku tidak bisa menghubungi Asa-pon.." gumam Miidori,

"Sama halnya denganku, Saki juga melakukan itu..."

"Sepertinya..."

"Ada yang aneh..."

**Dilain tempat...**

"Nah bagus, aku sudah mengisi formulirnya, beruntungnya aku tidak perlu capek-capek untuk ke gedung Crypton Future Media" gumam seorang gadis,

"Sekarang pendaftarannya online ya baa-chan?" ucap seorang gadis lain yang diyakini adalah keponakannya dari gadis yang pertama,

"Um, iya. Jadi kemungkinan besok baa-chan sudah mendapatkan nomor pesertanya, dan baa-chan juga sudah bisa mengikuti audisi tersebut" jawabnya,

"Ganbatte baa-chan"

"Arigatou Rani-chan"

**SKIP TIME~**

"Ini nomor pesertanya, silahkan masuk keruangan disebelah sana" ucap seorang panitia,

"Terima kasih banyak" gumam gadis yang pertama... kayaknya ngebingungin ya? ya udah deh, karena author baik, jadi langsung aja, namanya Yuu, Asakawa Yuu, ok back to the story "Baiklah... nomor 75... sekarang masih nomor 40. Masih ada waktu untuk latihan"

**SKIP TIME~**

"Baiklah nomor 75, silahkan masuk" lalu peserta nomor 75 yang kita ketahui bernama Yuu Asakawa pun masuk, "Baiklah silahkan mulai"

**SKIP TIME AND SONG~ *gomen skip time mulu***

"Baiklah yang akan menjadi seiyuu untuk vocaloid CV-03 adalah... beri tepuk tangan untuk Asakawa Yuu!" teriak seorang panitia,

"A-arigatou..." jawab Yuu,

"Baiklah silahkan ikuti kami untuk bertemu dengan master, nona Asakawa-san" perintah seorang panitia, lalu Yuu pun mengikutinya, "Baik",

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan master, "Master, dia adalah seiyuu baru untuk vocaloid CV-03, semoga pilihan kami tidak salah master"

"Tidak-tidak, pilihan kalian benar, silahkan tinggalkan ruangan" jawab master,

"Baik master, kami permisi" jawab panitia itu lalu pergi,

"Selamat ya, nona Asakawa"

"Terima kasih,.. em..."

"Pak direktur, panggil saja itu"

"Pak direktur?"

"Ya, seperti itu. Oh ya sebelum memulai sesi rekaman dan sebagainya, saya akan mengenalkan anda dengan vocaloid CV-03, agar bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi, masalah... er... robot yang satu ini sifatnya agak... tsundere" jelas master,

"Oh, begitu ya? Bila begitu saya akan menuruti" balas Yuu,

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya nona Asakawa" dan... setelah itu Billa sama sekali ga tahu apa yang akan dilakukan master pada Yuu Asakawa, ok! Ganti tempat ya!

**Dilain tempat...**

"Hei... kalau ada audisi untuk mencari seiyuu lagi aku boleh ikut lagi kan?" tanya Chalice,

"Ya, tentu. Asal kalau kamu tidak diterima, jangan mengunci diri dikamar, apalagi lemari, terus jangan dengerin single lagunya Squidward yang Alone, mendingan Spongebob aja yang Is The Best Day Ever" gumam Reika,

"Terus jangan nonton Room Alone dikamar, mendingan nonton Dora The Explorer, yang semangat dikit gitu" tambah Shana, *masih kesel sama yang tadi kali ya?*

"I-iya..." dan Chalice hanya bisa sweatdrop, ok, ganti tempat lagi!

**Dilain tempat... **

"Ini aneh..." gumam Asami,

"Ada apa Asa-pon?" balas Saki,

"Um... aku tadi sempat mendengar master menyebutkan nama Haigo... apakah Haigo yang itu ya..?"

"Um?" sepertinya Saki tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dibilang Asami tadi,

"Eh, tidak-tidak. Lupakan saja, tidak usah dipikirkan, hehe" jawab Asami,

"Oh ya, katanya master menemukan seiyuu untuk vocaloid baru ya?" tanya Saki,

"Em, iya. Buat vocaloid CV-03" jawab Asami,

"Semoga nasibnya tidak seperti kita ya..." gumam Saki lalu membaca lirik yang dia bawa,

"Aku juga berharap begitu..." hening... "Meiko baa-chan..."

**Dilain tempat...**

"Kamu yakin kita akan ketempat itu lagi?" tanya seseorang,

"Tentu! Ya... aku tahu ini gila, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Asami ada disana, dan aku harus menyelamatkannya!" jawab seseorang lagi, "Kamu akan ikutkan Naoto?" tanyanya,

"Um..."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak? Ini juga bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan mereka" jawab orang yang bernama Naoto,

"Iya, kau benar. Besok kita akan kembali lagi kesana" hening... "Kembali ke Tokyo"

**Dilain tempat...**

"Apakah benar ini peramal yang diberitahukan di tv itu?" gumam seseorang saat dia sedang berada didepan rumah seseorang yang bernuansa... em... seram?

"Tentu, aku sering lihat dia. Ramalannya selalu manjur" jawab temannya,

"Apakah kamu yakin Miidori?"

"Tentu saja Rina, aku yakin, yakin sekali! Ayo kita masuk" ajak Miidori lalu mereka pun masuk, "Permisi..."

"Masuk" jawab sebuah suara dari dalam, Miidori dan Rina pun jalan berdempetan, karena takut mungkin... "Jadi ada urusan apa kalian denganku?" tanya si peramal,

"Begini... um..."

"Panggil saja nama depanku"

"Em, anu... nona... Liaalicious... kami ingin menanyakan anu... soal..." gumam Miidori terbata-bata,

"Jangan banyak anu-anu, cepat selesaikan urusanmu denganku" jawab Liaalicious ketus,

"baiklah... begini, kami ingin tahu bagaimana kabar teman kami... yang sekarang sudah menjadi—" ucap Rina terputus,

"Seiyuu dari vocaloid CV-01 dan CV-02? Ya ya aku tahu" jawab Liaalicious lalu mulai meraba-raba bola ramalnya, "Em... AH!" teriaknya,

"A-ada apa nona Liaalicious? Apakah... terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Miidori,

"Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan satu hal" jawabnya,

"Teman kalian dalam masalah"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : gimana? Aneh gak? Buat Liaalicious, aku udah masukin kamu nih... dan buat yang lain, sabar ya! dan maaf ye, kalau aku buat kamu jadi seorang peramal yang kesannya dark banget... *menyesal* dan maaf sekali lagi kalau Yuu Asakawanya cuma sedikit, *mulai nangis*

Kibou : bukannya fic mu itu memang selalu aneh-aneh?

Yuki : ne, ternyata kamu udah selesai ngetiknya?

Kibou : belum, yang Natsu no Yakusoku aja panjangnya naujubilah min zalik *muter-muterin pergelangan tangan* mana ntu semua vocaloid?

Billa : mereka semua lagi ada sesi rekaman, jadi udah pada ngacir daritadi, *ngapus air mata*

Yuki : gomen ne, bila fic ini aneh dan gaje, sekarang aja Yuki gak tahu kalau ini humornya sedikit apa engga...

Billa : kenapa aku itu jadi nulis dangdut... padahal tadi lagi ngedengerin lagu World Is Mine... *mikir-mikir* oh ya! tadi lagi ngedengerin Len nyanyi Mahkluk tuhan yang paling seksi! Makanya itu Mulan Jamela bisa masuk... ada yang udah pernah denger lagunya Len yang itu? Pasti belum ya... *pede* terus ada yang— *disumpel pake kertas*

Kibou : ok stop kebanyakan omong, ok readers jangan lupa terus review ya, itu makannya author soalnya,

Yuki : so...

Kibou + Yuki : keep or delete?


End file.
